


Venting your problems

by bxbysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Sex, Changbin is kinda crazy, Facials, Getting Stuck, I added eating ass bc its happening at the cafeteria, Impostor jisung, It's 5:11am and I've been playing this game since 3pm, Jisung is the ugly green bc he joined in late, M/M, No beta read I haven't slept in few days and now im starting to feel drowsy, Spit As Lube, Unrealistic Sex, also he's pink I feel like he would, bin got a big dick for no reason at all, chan and jeongin are dumbasses and died first, impostor minho, like bin just pulls his dick out and get to it level of unrealistic, others are there but it focused on changsung only, porn cliches, space wohoo, this is a joke but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: Jisung just locked the doors, leaving the other impostor Minho alone with Hyunjin near the reactor while he stayed with Changbin and Seungmin in the right wing. But he had to go to the admin to slay Felix. He decided to run to the cafeteria and vent, something he never does. It is probably for the better, because half way through the vent he gets stuck. He hears footsteps and knows he's done for. He's gonna get thrown off the ship.Unless he finds a way to get out of there before it's over.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Venting your problems

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this fucking game and I don't regret anything. This fic is mostly just for fun, I'm joining my favourite game and porn cliche a.k.a. getting fucked while being stuck somewhere. This time it's in a vent.

Of fucking course. What did Jisung honestly expect? Some _good luck?_ Like it wasn't enough that he was the impostor and had to work with Minho, _who is batshit crazy,_ he had to get stuck while trying to vent for the first time in his life. To top it all of, his dumb ass decided to go head first, because of course he would. Now he is stuck _with his ASS_ _on display_ to whoever walks into the cafeteria. He's been trying to wiggle out of there for God knows how long, but it looks like his gear got stuck under the metal and won't move.

Suddenly, Jisung hear a buzz and the door to the cafeteria opened. He heard few heavy footsteps and could feel the person behind him.

Oh no, he's dead. He is sooo dead. They're going to vote him of the ship and throw him into the void of space. And then Minho is going to bring him back and throw him into the void himself for fucking up as badly as he did. Jisung is so dead.

But hold up, maybe it's not over yet. Maybe its Minho! If its another impostor who caught him, then he'll be fine!

"Ji...sung?"

Aah fuck, Minho's voice isn't that raspy.

"Why did it have to be you out of all people in this goddamn ship?!" This sucks so much. Why did Changbin have to find him? Jisung already lost three times to him and he was really looking foward to finally kill him for a change.

"Hahaha what the fuck Jisung, why are you-"

"I got stuck!" Changbin wheezed, had the audacity to! And stepped closer to Jisung, obviously not scared of the Impostor.

"I don't think you even got enough ass to get stuck like this.." Jisung gasped, dramatically, into the vent. He knew Changbin was right, but damn it still hurt to hear. He didn't say anything back, sulking while staring down into the tunnel.

Changbin noticed Jisung's silence and couldn't help but laugh again.

"C'mon I'm only joking. I think you have a nice ass actually." Jisung was shocked to suddenly feel Changbin's hand groping his butt. He gasped and tried to trash around to get it off, but he could barely move. It only amused Changbin further.

"You know, Sungie, Seungmin will eventually finish his task at the communication and go for a stroll. Minho and Hyunjin are locked together at the reactor, but judging by the way of how Minho faked doing some of his tasks twice, I'm guessing only he will walk out of there alive. And Felix is hiding in the admin waiting for me. For now, I'm the only one who knows you're the impostor and I could have easily reported you by now, the button is right there, but I haven't. And I'm thinking of not doing and even getting you out of there...if you're willing to make a deal with me." Changbin had a unnaturally dark voice, it made Jisung shiver. Not a good sign. Plus this whole deal thing? Bin was kinda sus.

"Don't think about it for too long, I don't think Minho will appreciate you fucking up like this. I know he can get. _...passionate_ as a impostor."

Shit, Changbin knows what Jisung is scared of the most. Aah fuck, whatever. Making deals with Changbin sucks but anything will be better than Minho's wrath he suppose.

"Jesus,...okay, Bin, what the hell do you want?" 

Changbin giggled and in the most excitement little voice, he said: "Let me fuck you like this!"

Jisung banged his head on the tunnel. This asshole is just fucking with him!

"Really, Changbin? You see a man in a desperate position and you decide to make fun of him? Can you just tell me what you want? Or do you ever plan on helping me at all?" Jisung noticed he didn't sound as pissed off as he felt. Instead, his voice went a little too high, which probably wasn't for the best since he's supposed to be the scary one.

"But Im not joking, Sungie!" Jisung's body suddenly jerked down the tunnel when Bin thrusted his crotch into his ass. "I _reeaally_ want to do you."

Was Bin for real? Jisung didn't want to believe it, but he could feel his dick rubbing against him.

"Oh for fuck's sake, you're even already hard?!" Bin just hummed and grabbed both of Jisung's hips, slowly humping his ass.

"You know I tend to get lonely on such long flights. And I've been noticing you lately. You look really good, did you start to work out? I swear that when we first got on the ship, your ass looked like a flat pancake. But now...it has a nice feeling to it."

"Weren't you literally roasting my butt like five minutes ago?!"

"Well you still ain't no Hyunjin, but I like it. So? What is your answer? Hurry up tho, I'm sure the doors are unlocked by now and someone will eventually come in here."

Jisung weighted his opinions. He really didn't want to make Minho mad. But he also didn't want to fuck Chagbin. He was just a little too weird while they got stuck doing tasks together. But he had no other option. Well, thinking about it, it's not like he has to look Changbin in the face and he can just kill him after. Plus... Jisung didn't have the time to get off in a while and he liked what he could feel through Bin's pants. It was obvious where the extra inches went for the short guy.

"....Okay, but you can't come inside. And get me out of here." Changbin whistled, gently slapping Jisung's ass few times.

"Hell yeah! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there right away when I'm done.:

"Okay, but you'll have do pull me out _now_. How do you expect to fuck me when I can't undress?"

"We'll make a hole!" Suddenly Jisung felt something cold and sharp on his bottom and then the cold air hit him. Changbin just cut his pants open.

"You carry a knife on you?! Why?"

"Well you never know when you will need it."

"What? Changbin you're not even the impostor?? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I mean it sure came in handy now-"

Jisung heard Changbin getting on his knees behind him. He spread his torn pants apart, exposing Jisung's hole to himself.

"I don't have any lube, so I'll just try to get you as ready as I can, okay? Try to relax, it will be more fun for the both of us." Jisung was about to ask how how the hell is Bin planning gonna get him ready with no lube when he felt the older's tongue shoved inside him. A little shocked gasp escaped him and he slammed his hands on his mouth, making sure it won't happen again. There's a chance Minho will be using the vents and Jisung doesn't want him to hear how much he enjoys getting his ass eaten out.

Changbin shoved his tongue in deeper, sucking on Jisung's hole. The wet noises were turning Jisung on so much, the whole thing was so...naughty. anyone could walk into the cafeteria and they would see him there, a pitiful impostor with his whole ass out for Changbin the pink weirdo to devour.

It was kinda hot.

Changbin thrusted his tongue in again. And again, picking up the pace while he moved his right hand to Jisung's balls, playing with them to make Jisung hard. He noted how much strength to use by the way Jisung's hole would clench around his tongue and smirked to himself. Jisung was an open book, his body was so quick to betray him. Well, the important part was that Jisung was enjoying himself and Changbin would like to keep it that way. He continued playing with Jisung's balls while he ate him out, getting more and more bold with his mouth. He noticed the way Jisung started shaking and was holding his moans in. He was also fully hard and his hole was loose now. Changbin figured it would be too risky to waste any more time and stood up, ignoring Jisung's small while of " _noo, don't stoop-"._ He unzipped his uniform and spat into his hand, hoping it would be enough for his cock. He was, how should he phase it, _gifted_ in his lower region, but it could also be a bitch to work with, especially when his bottoms were on the smaller size like Jisung was.

"I'm going in, tell me if it hurts or anything, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, just fuck me already, will ya?"

"Well, you ain't gotta tell me twice."

Jisung wants this to be over with, so Changbin will get this over with. He guided himself to Jisung's slick hole and in one hard thrust shoved the tip in. Jisung couldn't hold his moan in this time and let it out, loudly. Then he panicked and probably sucked on his fingers to keep quiet, because the rest of his noises were muffled.

Changbin went deeper, (un)pleasantly surprised that Jisung was kinda loose. Either his tongue was magical or he was fingering himself yesterday. 

"Oh you like to be always ready for some cock, don't you?" Jisung clenched on him, hard. He probably liked it.

Changbin didn't waste any more time and shoved the rest of his cock in, giving Jisung only a second before he started fucking him. He made sure that Jisung felt every hard tug and pull of his cock on his insides, so he would remember him and hopefully come around for a second round, because Changbin really liked the way Jisung was shaking and whining for him to go faster. Who was he to deny him? He speed up, changed the angle a little bit and hit the jackpot. Jisung screamed and his whole body jerked, hole tightening around Changbin. Jisung probably came. Jesus, with the way he was struck in the vent....he probably came all over his own face. Oh, that's hot, really hot, Changbin imagined it and didn't hold back. He managed to pull out just before he came and finished on the floor, so Jisung won't yell at him for ruining his uniform. Even thought it was already cut open.

"Fuuuck, it's in my eye! Changbin hurry up and pull me out!"

"Yeaaah, let me just...catch my breath."

Changbin took a deep breath, whipping off his hands into his uniform. Ugh, he could feel the sweat coming down his back but has to wait until tomorrow for the showers to be activated.

"Changbin!" Jisung whined, getting annoyed for him for taking so long.

"Okay, let me help you out." Changbin shoved his hand into the vent, found the piece of Jisung's gear that got stuck and punched it out. Then he grabbed Jisung by his legs and pulled the impostor out. Jisung landed on his bare bottom and winced, sending a nasty look Changbin's way.

"See? I helped you out, that means that now I'm not a bad guy in your book, right?" Changbin giggled again, offering Jisung a hand to stand up. It would be more chivalrous if he still didnt have his dick out.

"Changbin, do you realize I'm literally the impostor? Are you seriously asking me if I think you're the bad guy?"

"Well, are you gonna kill me then?" That took Jisung by surprise. Well....he was planning on it but...

' _Hmm...naah. Dick too good. I'll let him live another day.'_

"....Not today. But no one can know what happened here today. Keep your mouth shut."

"Sure thing, darling, but I recommend you go change. It won't matter if I say anything or not if you walk around with your cum leaking butt hanging around." Jisung grimaced, why did Changbin have to call it like that?

A red light went off together with an alarm warning everyone on the ship that their oxygen will be cut off in 30 seconds. Changbin panicked and ran to fix it. He stopped right before the door and turned to look if Jisung's following him, but the impostor was already gone.


End file.
